A broken spirit
by TheSmartHufflepuff
Summary: When Draco Malfoy finds the mud-the muggleborn Hermione Granger in an abandoned classroom bloody and broken and possibly raped he is shocked. Granger wasn't supposed to be vulnerable! What exactly happened and why does he keep watching her?
1. Bloody and broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing in case you wondered.**

 **Chapter one: Bloody and broken.**

He was waltzing down the corridor in the chilly castle, on a day in December with an unusual amount of spring in his steps. What could he say, the Christmas spirit had finally caught up to him. He made a big effort to look around for mistletoe. He sweared that mistletoe was the most annoying thing yet the Weasley brothers had crafted. They trapped people under them till they kissed. No escape. Normally he wouldn't have minded much and enjoyed all the embarrassment it caused, but after being trapped under one with no other than Hagrid, he wasn't quite as big of a fan. The worst was that it happened right outside the great hall after dinner. Almost everyone had seen it. So therefore, he was always on guard.

At least the halls seemed to be empty this late, but then should a brand of mistletoe decide he was to be its newest offer, he would have to wait for someone to come and rescue him.

As he worked his way down towards the dungeons and daydreamed about his big four poster bed, he suddenly heard a muffled cry coming from an empty classroom, or, he supposed, a classroom no longer empty. With careful steps he made his towards the oak door, turned the silver grasp and pushed the door open. At first the dark sheltered who or what was in there, but slowly as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could make out the outline of desks and chairs piled up along the walls and in the middle of the stone floor laid a girl. A girl with big unruly curly hair. She laid in what appeared to be a small pool of water. He cast a lumos to see her more clearly and was shocked to see that the water wasn't water, but blood. Her robes were torn open and revealed all her private parts. He recognised her, with that hair who wouldn't? Granger was laying in a pool of blood in an abandoned classroom, unconscious, bruised and with several broken bones from what he could see. Strangely enough he wasn't disgusted by her, only by the person who did this to her. She wasn't a person who was supposed to be so vulnerable, so helpless. He had to help her, get her to the hospital wing. His gaze fell on the corner where her wand was laying. Carefully he walked over grabbed her wand from the ground and stopped. How would he get her anywhere? He examined her and realised he would have to carry her, groaning at the mere thought. Gently he picked her up in his arms and was surprised by how little she weighed. Wasn't she eating? Why did he care anyway? She was just the mud-the muggleborn Granger. His shirt was soaked in blood by the time he got to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey?!", he called out to the empty room filled with beds.

He laid Granger on a bed and ran down the isle between the beds. His fist banged on Madam Pomfrey's door in a past and desperate series of knocks, while he continued to shout her name. The white door swung open and revealed the plump mediwitch, hair was filled with curlers, in her nightgown with a purple rope thrown over it. Her face paled when she saw him, his once white shirt, now soaked in red blood.

"Mister Malfoy!", she gasped.

"It's Granger! She... I don't know how, but she is hurt. Badly!", Draco's voice had a desperate ring to it.

Madam Pomfrey promptly shoved him out of the way and determined stormed down to her newest patient, Immediately starting to cast diagnostic spells and gathering potions. Draco, sensing he wouldn't be needed any longe way back to the dungeons deep in thought.

 _I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Negative or positive anything goes. I'm not a native english speaker, so if my grammar is shit, please do tell_


	2. I see

**Chapter two:** I see

Draco found himself watching her more often than not in the period following _that_ night. He watched her in class, when she ate in the great hall, even when he happened to pass her in the corridors. Why he didn't know. He had never cared much about Granger, other than planning how to insult her.

Why the sudden interest? It was like his mind wouldn't let that night go. Like he couldn't stop, before he knew the fire in her eyes would be back. The fire that never ceased to infuriate him. That fire that made her different. That fire, that once was roaring, was now a mere flicker every now and then. It was unnerving.

His observations made him notice how her smile always seemed strained, how her laughter had become hollow and fake. She was putting on a strong face for her friends. She was good at it, but he noticed. He noticed the way she flinched every time someone would touch her. He noticed how she would stab her food, but never really eat anything. Granger wasn't supposed to be this empty. And for some reason he was worried about her. Who did this to her?

Somehow he made it his knew task to figure that out. He didn't know of anyone having been expelled, which meant she hadn't told who did it. Either that or she didn't know. He was angry, consumed by a blind rage that made him see red, when he thought about who could have done it. He would need to keep his ears out. Slytherins were good at finding information, it was only a matter of time, before he found the culprit. He would make sure he was punished. Not because he cared for Granger. No, not at all. Only because it was wrong to do that to anyone. To make someone's fire burn out.

 _I know this chapter was really short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts and criticisms, so I know what to do better._


	3. Speak

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing in case you wondered.**

 **Chapter three:** Speak

He had tried to corner her, he needed to speak with her. To figure her out. It had become an obsession of his only growing stronger the longer he saw her this broken. It wasn't getting any better. She had gotten skinnier, more bony, fragile. And. Granger. Wasn't. Fragile. Ever. It was one of those things that just always had been true. Even when she had been writhing on the floor of his drawing room, she radiated strength. And now. Now it was gone. But he couldn't get her alone. Every time he thought he had her, she was gone. He assumed Pomfrey had told her he had found her. She probably didn't want to be questioned about what had transpired. It must have been hard, thinking you could let down your guard after the war to find out that people still wanted to hurt you. Draco just wanted to punish the culprit, so Granger could go back to normal. So everything could go back to normal and he could stop thinking about her. So he could focus again. His reputation needed some boosting. Ex death eater and all that. Most people avoided him now. On the plus side that meant no one noticed him watching Granger. But it also meant that no one told him the gossip, that might lead to finding the villain. Hmf. Him playing hero. Ridiculous. He was just… bringing justice. He was shook from his thoughts by Granger walking by. Alone.

"Granger. Hey Granger can we talk for moment?"

She looked startled at him, but before she had the chance to protest, he dragged her into an empty classroom and silenced the room.

"What are you doing?!", she shrieked, "Let me go?"

His eyes widened, when he realized he had just created the start of the scene that had killed her fire.

"Sorry Granger, but I have to speak with you. It´s important."

A/N: Wow, I´m still alive? Shocking I know. Let me know what you think of this chapter and hopefully the next one will be up soon :) Toodels!


End file.
